


"Rabby"

by thechestofsilver



Series: Ficlets [6]
Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: Albany Era, Bunny gets a new nickname, Gen, Raffles is insecure, but it doesn't last long, fighting between partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechestofsilver/pseuds/thechestofsilver
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes - even the cleverest cracksman alive.





	"Rabby"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brilliant_or_insane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliant_or_insane/gifts).



“I won’t have it anymore!” I cried, and slammed the door shut behind me with all my force. “You expect me to read your mind – ”

“I expect nothing of the sort,” Raffles interrupted. “Only that you use your head once in a while!”

It was another one of those nights. I had made a mistake, one that very nearly had cost me my freedom – as well as his – but one that easily could have been avoided had he only cared to inform me of his full intentions instead of leaving me in the dark (quite literally). After a narrow escape, we had civilly walked back to the Albany, to all eyes a jolly pair on the way home from a dance; but as soon as we were in the Ropewalk, all pretences were dropped, and the walk up had been accompanied by a rising surge of bitter words and accusations. Now Raffles threw his cape carelessly on the sofa and reached for the decanter. The hand that poured the smooth liquid into the glass was uncharacteristically unsteady, and I admit I felt a petty sting of satisfaction at the sight.

“Oh, I am terribly sorry, Raffles,” said I, soaking the words with as much sarcasm as I could possibly summon. “Of course I should have realised you had already exited the room the other way – it was clear as day! Not to mention that window – ”

“Had you only stayed in your place,” he retorted bitterly, “there would not have been any trouble at all!”

“Well, I am sorry for attempting to come to your rescue – ”

“I did not need any _rescuing_ – ”

“Well! I’ll remember that the next time you’re in trouble – you won’t see me anywhere near the place! In fact, perhaps I should not bother you AT ALL in the future!”

“My dear Rabby – ”

Composing himself for a moment, he placed the tumbler down, before moving on to saying how there certainly was no reason for such drama on my side; but I had lost my thread of thought, and was instead biting my lip in order to hinder the smile that was forming there.

“What did you call me?” I interrupted him.

He sought my eyes for a second; then quickly looked down to find the tumbler as he replied:

“My dear Rabbit.”

“No, you did not.”

“Yes, I did.”

“You said ‘my dear _Rabby’_.”

“I can’t imagine it,” he replied casually, seemingly focused on swirling the whiskey, round and round in its glass. Even in the dim light I could see the rising colour on his cheeks. I could not help myself any longer: I snorted, loudly so, and burst into a fit of giggles. It took him a few seconds of fruitless attempts at keeping his features straight; but at last he locked my eye, and then we were both laughing until it became hard to breathe.

“I’m sorry,” he said at last, when we were both collapsed on the sofa. “My _dear_ _Bunny_. I suppose I changed my mind half-way through the thing.”

With a hint of shame through those dark lashes, he offered me a Sullivan from his silver case, and I gladly accepted.

“It’s alright,” said I, and meant it. “We all make mistakes.”

His eye twinkled as he carefully lit the cigarette for me; he met my gaze with the same steadiness, and a bashful smile played on his lips.

“Yes,” said he. “Yes, I believe you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the name "Rabby" goes to @brilliantorinsane. Thank you for sharing it, and the story that goes with it (though unrelated to this one). ♥


End file.
